zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Birna Bran
Birna Bran je ženou Skelližanského krále Brana a matkou jejich společného prvorozeného syna Svanriga, který se po smrti otce pokouší získat trůn. Birna odmítá předat moc a svého syna podporuje, nazve se Královnou matkou. Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Birna se společně s ostatními zúčastní manželova pohřbu, odmítne však zemřít s ním na jeho lodi a tuto poctu přenechává manželově konkubíně. Ihned poté se odmítá vzdát své moci a nechává se nazývat Královnou matkou, očekává, že její syn uspěje a přesvědčí ostatní Jarly o svých schopnostech a stane se po svém otci králem Skelližských ostrovů. 'Po smrti manžela' Birna usilovala o změnu tradic na Skellige, kde si žena jen obtížně dokázala vysloužit úctu válečníků. V této drsné zemi není běžné vidět ženu, jak třímá otěže moci. Cítila pohrdání k vlastním lidem pro své krajany a zvyky. Což dokázala i při pohřbu svého muže kde odmítla vedle něj spočinout, jak kázala tradice. Toužila po moci a vládě na Skellige. Její touha změnit staré tradice narážela na odpor ostatních jarlů, rozhodně to nevypadalo, že by se mohla zapsat do dějin mezi úspěšné vladařky, jakými byly známé královny Calanthe ze Cintry či Meve z Lyrie. 'Volba nového krále' Birna razantně odmítala výběr vládce formou hlasování, místo toho prosazovala dědičné právo koruny na Skellige. Samozřejmě mínila, že její dynastie je ideální a chtěla dosadit na trůn svého vlastního mladého syna Svanriga, prostřednictvím jeho by však hodlala vládnout ona sama. Když se oznámila volba příštího krále a mezi kandidáty se přihlásili také Hjalmar s Cerys z klanu Craite, snažila se ještě naposledy přesvědčit jarla Cracha an Craite, aby své děti přinutil stáhnout kandidaturu, tím by se zvýšila pravděpodobnost zvolení jejího syna. Ten to však razantně odmítl. Toto odmítnutí minimalizovalo zvolení jejího syna jako příštího krále a tak se rozhodla k činu, který by jí zbavil veškerých kandidátů na trůn. 'Masakr na Kaer Trolde ' Za pomoci Arnvalda (sluhy klanu an Craite) nechala přimíchat do medoviny určitou směs s houbami, které měli z přítomné válečníky Berserkery přeměnit v medvědy, ti pak měli osazenstvo v hodovní síni povraždit. Svého syna ještě předtím měla přinutit, aby hodovní sál opustil. Díky včasnému zásahu Geralta a také houževnatosti některých válečníků (hlavně otců kandidátů), se tento plán zcela nenaplnil, přežili oba kandidáti z klanu an Craite, což však vrhlo na Cracha a jeho klan podezření, že zatím to činem stáli oni. Oslava se navíc konala na jejich půdě. Pakliže by Cerys s Hjalmarem nemohli dokázat nevinu svého klanu ohledně tohoto činu, přešla by koruna automaticky na Svanriga. *'Geralt se rozhodne pomoci Cerys an Craite: '''Zaklínač spolu s Cerys odhalí spiknutí jenž Birna zosnovala, před soudem se jí však podaří vyvrátit veškeré důkazy proti ní vznesené, nicméně zasáhne Svanrige a obrátí se proti své matce. Vzpomene si, že nechtěla aby setrval v síni až oslava začne. Obviní ji ze spiknutí, v tu chvíli se Birna před jarly přizná a je odsouzena k smrti. Jejím trestem bylo přikování ke skále na malém ostrůvku nedaleko Sundu, kde se stala hostinou pro ptáky a nestvůry. *'Geralt se rozhodne pomoci Hjalmarovi an Craite: Zaklínač spolu s Hjalmarem naleznou důkaz a očistí jméno klanu Craite, nicméně se jim nepovede odhalit Birnino provinění a ta jakémukoliv trestu za spiknutí unikne. *'''Geralt zachová neutralitu: Birnina účast na spiknutí ani spiknutí samotné není odhaleno. Birna se rozhodne bez souhlasu Jarlů pod zástavou Skellige vyjednávat s Nilfgaardem. Nadále mluví za svého syna i když byl jmenován králem. Diplomat z Nilfgaardu pak požádá od nového Skelligského krále slib, požaduje ho přímo od Svanriga, ten diplomata zabije, Birna je šokovaná, když se stane svědkem jak její syn s jarly a Geraltem odpraví celou Nilfgaardskou delegaci. Tímto činem se Svanrigovi podaří sjednotit všechny klany v boji proti Nilfgaardu se kterým se Birna chtěla spojit. Znamená to konec vlivu Birny na syna. 'Charakter' Birnu lze charakterizovat jako mocichtivou ženu, která si nevážila a pohrdala jak prastarými zvyky tak svými krajany. Nebyla příliš oblíbenou ani u ostatních Jarlů pro svoji povahu a své prosazování dědičného práva na trůn. Po smrti a následném pohřbu svého manželka začala samozvaně používat titul Královna matka. Touha po moci jí dohnala až k spiknutí a následnému masakru na Kaer Trolde. Zápisky z deníku Získat si úctu rytířů a válečníků, kteří nejsou zvyklí vidět ženu třímající otěže moci, může být těžké. Rozhodně tomu nepomáhá, když je tato mocichtivá žena stejně jako Birna, vdova po králi Branovi Skelligském, plná jízlivého pohrdání svými krajany a jejich zvyky – ačkoliv jí ty zvyky přikazují vrhnout se na pohřební hranici svého manžela, zdá se být pohrdání pochopitelným postojem. Ať už to bylo ospravedlnitelné, nebo ne, Birna se kvůli své touze přepsat prastaré skelligské tradice poněkud znesvářila s jarly, kvůli čemuž bylo nepravděpodobné, že si ji budou dějiny pamatovat jako úspěšnou a uctívanou vládkyni po boku Calanthé z Cintry či Meve z Lyrie. Stejně tak se Birna netajila nelibostí vůči zvyku vybírat vládce prostřednictvím hlasování jarlů. Snila o dědičném království a tou ideální dynastií, které by mělo připadnout, byla podle ní ta její – počínaje jejím a Branovým synem, mladým Svanrigem. S největší pravděpodobností to byla tato touha po moci, které Birnu vedla k tomu, aby zosnovala spiknutí, které skončilo krveprolitím na Kaer Trolde. Pokud Geralt pomůže Cerys: :Důkazy, které nashromáždili Geralt a Cerys, zpečetily Birnin osud. Pokud Geralt zůstane neutrální: :Birna si splnila sen dosadit svého syna na trůn Skellige, ale její plány ovládat každý Svanrigův krok byly zhaceny. Čerstvě korunovaný král dal rychle najevo, že hodlá vládnout sám za sebe. Galerie Tw3_journal_birna.png Birna02.jpg | Birna hovořící s Geraltem z Rivie. Birna01.jpg | Birna na pohřbu svého muže. birna03.jpg birna04.jpg Tw3 cardart skellige birna bran.png 'Poznámky' *Pakliže hráč pomůže Cerys v hledání pravdy a odhalí spiknutí je Birna Bran potrestána smrtí - přikování ke skále na malém ostrůvku nedaleko Sundu, kde se stala hostinou pro ptáky a nestvůry. Toto místo s přikovanou Birnou ve hře lze nalézt. Potrestána však bude pouze pokud hráč pomůže Cerys. *Svoji Gwint/Gwent kartu získala až v datadisku O Víně a Krvi, patří do frakce Skelliga. Kategorie:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon - Postavy ar:بيرنا en:Birna pl:Birna pt-br:Birna ru:Бирна